The Sky Ever So Beautiful
by orangepencils
Summary: England was walking towards the gates of America’s house. It was much unlike him to visit unannounced, but when his boss had told him that they would be visiting in a few days time, he had decided to take the first flight there...


**The Sky Ever So Beautiful**

**232**

**I was lying awake in bed and this idea came floating to me. It wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it out. Today, I was stuck in the subway and I decided to write this down as I waited for the service to return. It's fluff, nothing but fluff so enjoy. Oh and the relationship between America and England is already established.**

**Disclaimer: Christmas songs are joyful.**

The Sky Ever So Beautiful

England was walking towards the gates of America's house. It was much unlike him to visit unannounced, but when his boss had told him that they would be visiting in a few days time, he had decided to take the first flight there in order to spend some much needed quality time with America.

The older nation crossed a security guard who immediately recognized him and told him where he could find America. England walked in the vast backyard of the younger nation's house and found the one man who made his heart skip a beat sprawled on the lush green grass with his arms stretched out on either side of him.

"May I be so bold as to enquire what you are doing?" At the sound of his voice, America bolted up and ran to England. The older nation hadn't known that it was physically possible for anyone to gather so much speed and momentum in such a short distance and amount of time. Then again, this was America he was talking about so he supposed that he shouldn't have been expecting anything less. Luckily, England had developed a sort of sixth sense for balance so when America charged into him with one of his hugs, they didn't topple over onto the grass.

"Iggy! I didn't know you were coming. I'm so happy to see you." America said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close. England allowed himself to get caught up in the moment as America's lips captured his own in a loving kiss.

"_This is the way it should always be." _England couldn't help but think to himself. The way America's lips easily claimed his own, the way Alfred's hair tickled his forehead, how the warmth from the taller man's body warmed up his own and the way all of his troubles seemed to flee his mind when America held him close.

"I missed you." Arthur whispered to him. Alfred smile only got wider and he tightened his embrace. Sure, there were phone calls, text messages and webcam videos, but nothing beat being physically there with the one you loved.

"You still didn't answer my question. What were you doing on the ground?" England asked America once he had been let go.

"I'll show you." Alfred pulled his hand and went back to lie in his spot of grass. Arthur did the same with amused curiosity.

"Look at the sky England, isn't it simply beautiful?" The older nation looked up and stared at the clouds as they flew over them. The contrasting colours were quite pretty, he had to admit.

"You're right, it is gorgeous." He looked over to his companion and smiled at him. Arthur took Alfred's hand in his and entwined their fingers together. The two remained lying on their backs in comfortable silence with their hands linked together until the sun set and the stars came out. They would have watched the stars as well, but it became rather cold outside. America was the first to get up and he helped England to his feet. They then made their way inside. Alfred put his arm around Arthur's shoulders while he put his own arm around the American's waist.

America made them a cup of coffee and a cup of tea respectively before joining England on the couch. They drank in silence, content to be with the one they loved. Once the beverages had been consumed, Alfred pulled Arthur to his chest and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, England." He murmured lovingly in his ear. Arthur tilted his head in order to face the younger country and smiled at him. He loved the way being with America made him feel uplifted and happy.

"And I as well, America." He sealed his words with a soft kiss to his lips before snuggling back into Alfred's chest. They both fell asleep, holding onto each other and with content smiles on their faces.

**OWARI**

**Oh, the fluff! So this is rather pointless, but it's cute so hush. Expect Christmas stories next. I already have one written out.**

**Started writing: November 24****th**** 2009, 9:44am**

**Finished writing: November 24****th**** 2009, 10:20am**

**Started typing: November 24****th**** 2009, 8:22pm**

**Finished typing: November 24****th**** 2009, 8:55pm**


End file.
